bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LarryBoy and the Desert of Death
A new LarryBoy adventure! LarryBoy went to a Scottish mountain to visit MacLarry, but instead he accidentally went into the Desert of Death. Its lesson is handling hurt. Plot The Countertop Bob the Tomato wonders where Larry is. Suddenly, LarryBoy appeared on the screen. He tripped over Bob and Bob fell into the sink. LarryBoy asks Bob why he gets sent into the sink. But Bob answered with muffled nonsense. LarryBoy went to QWERTY, sad. QWERTY got a letter from a boy named Connor. Connor says that he accidentally got hurt down the steps when he woke up. LarryBoy knows a story that can help, so he tells Connor to grab his popcorn, turn down the lights, and get ready for "LarryBoy and the Desert of Death"! The Story LarryBoy and Alfred were playing Mario Kart 8. They were competing in the Star Cup championship in the third race, Electrodrome. A COM player (Junior Asparagus) bumped LarryBoy and sent him into the pits, sending him into last place. Alfred says maybe next time he would win, but he and LarryBoy argued about it. Then, Alfred sent LarryBoy to his room. In LarryBoy's room, he was sad for losing the race. Alfred read a story called King George and the Ducky from The New and Improved VeggieTales Bible Storybook. It shows that selfishness hurts the people around us. LarryBoy thought about a legend of a fish who was being not self-controlled to the other creatures under the sea. LarryBoy asks Alfred to get it, but he says no. LarryBoy didn't listen to his butler. He went to his playroom and came back with a toy fish, and he threw it out the window. Then, the silly song narrator told the kids to not try that at home. The next morning, LarryBoy went up, but he accidentally got hurt after slipping down the stairs. LarryBoy was crying again, but suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Alfred wonders who was knocking on that door. He thought a selfish king and his love for rubber ducks was knocking on it, and LarryBoy thought a group of singing chipmunks - who get famous and get popular - were knocking on it. But nope, it was the greatest Barber-Barian of all time: Chog Norrius! He told them that they want to come to Scotland and visit MacLarry. They agreed, and they and Chog went on the Larry-Mobile. Then, the silly song comes on. After the silly song, the show resumes. The mobile went to a tunnel maze. It went left to the Netherlands (the place where LarryBoy said accidentally). They went through another maze. But it went right to China. They went through another maze. But it went left to France. They went through another maze. But it went left to Japan. They went through another maze. But it went left to Italy. They went through another maze. Chog says that this time, it went to Scotland. But instead, it went right, went over a twisted loop, fell down into a pit, and landed into the Desert of Death. LarryBoy said good-bye to his butler Alfred and his Scottish friend Chog Norrius, and he left alone right into the desert. He saw a grave of Tim Allen dying. He was dying because he can not play the voice of Buzz Lightyear (a reference to Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins). He saw all kinds of graves when he left that (in which on the screen, it shows a random nonsense of fast-forwarding because it says the names on several graves in which LarryBoy saw). LarryBoy felt like the path of the desert was taking forever. Suddenly, the Professor came along with a brand-new catapult that would fling him to Scotland. LarryBoy tried it, but it flung him to Egypt. He tried it the second time, but it flung him to India. He tried it the third time, but it flung him to China. He tried it the fourth time, but it flung him to California. He tried it the fifth time, but it flung him to Virginia. He tried it the sixth time, but it flung him to Hamburg, Germany. He tried it the seventh time, but it flung him to Pie City. He tried it the eighth and final time, and it finally flung him into Scotland! He was found at last! He went to MacLarry's house with him and started playing games together. Later, MacLarry and LarryBoy were in a special competition, the 10-lap Scotland Highland Race, in honor of finding LarryBoy. During the 10-lap race, MacLarry and LarryBoy got into an argument about living in Scotland and not living in Scotland. But, when the race was finished, LarryBoy won the race! He asked Chog if he should live in Scotland. Chog agreed. What We Have Learned LarryBoy and Bob (now Thingamabob) said they liked that story. Thingamabob told LarryBoy that he was finally out of the sink. They played the bagpipes while singing, "The What We Have Learned Song". After that, they got the verse. But before they left, LarryBoy said to hold on. Thingamabob wondered what was going on. LarryBoy came back dressed as Merry Larry. Thingamabob was confused. Merry Larry said that next time, he would be making a return in his third episode about him (His small, pivotal role in A Chipmunk Christmas doesn't count). Thingamabob knew this would lead to trouble. Then they said their official good bye. Cast *Bob the Tomato as Thingamabob and MacBob *Larry the Cucumber as LarryBoy, MacLarry, and Merry Larry *Connor *Archibald Asparagus as Alfred and Archimedes *Junior Asparagus as a Mario Kart 8 computer player *The silly song narrator *Chog Norrius as himself *Scooter as MacScooter *Jimmy Gourd as MacJimmy *Jerry Gourd as Donald *Jean Claude *Phillipe *Vanna Banana *Princess Poppyseed *Dad Asparagus as the Professor *Mr. Nezzer as MacNezzer *Petunia Rhubarb as MacTunia Songs *''VeggieTales Theme Song'' *''The Selfishness Song'' *''Chog Norrius'' *''He Cares'' *''Popstars and Pizza'' (Silly Songs with Scottish Larry) *''The Catapult Song'' *''He Cares'' (Reprise) *''We're Barber-barians'' *''Silly Song Remix Medley'', in the background in the 10-lap Scottish Highland Race *''MacLarry Norrius'' *''Living in Scotland'' *''What We Have Learned'' Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with Scottish Larry "Popstars and Pizza" What We Have Learned song Scottish Kid They Got a Letter From Connor Phillip from New York City, NY Trivia *On the countertop, LarryBoy tells Connor to grab the popcorn, turn down the lights, and get ready for the story. This is a reference to "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" *The Selfishness Song is sung again (King George and the Ducky) *Chog Norrius, We're Barber-Barians, and MacLarry Norrius were sung again (MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) *This episode is a lesson in handling hurt, just like "Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men." Plus, He Cares is sung again except with a more Scottish style. *Third time Silly Songs with Scottish Larry was used. Its first and second appearances were in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" and in "Inspicable Me". *Vanna Banana and Princess Poppyseed were brought up in the silly song (Princess and the Popstar) *The Desert of Death is based off Death Valley (Moe and the Big Exit) *The random fast-forwarding nonsense is brought up again (The Adventures of Iron-Boy: A VeggieTales Movie) *There are many ads seen in the Barber-Barian territory. Here are them in a list below: **When in Tootanny, rent a robotic T-Bot tour guide! (Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier) **See The Groovy Brothers in person! (Celery Night Fever) **Keep yourself peaceful at Beet's Alpine Suites! (Beauty and the Beet) **Win the Mr. Twisty's Twisted Cheese Curls sweepstakes today! (Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie) **Coming Soon: The Adventures of Iron-Boy: A VeggieTales Movie (The Adventures of Iron-Boy: A VeggieTales Movie) **Now Playing: The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star (The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star) **Come to the funnest place on Earth - The Land of Ha's (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) **Work till you drop at Dooley and Sons (Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) **Eat at Jolly Joe's! (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie) **Stuff-Mart (Madame Blueberry) **Need a saw? Order Buzz Saw Louie today! (The Toy That Saved Christmas) **Gus Auto. We put the customer first. (Saint Nicholas) **Umph! (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) **Drink slushiees (Josh and the Big Wall) **Join God's Army! Get a free flashlight! (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) **Mr. Slushy (Are You My Neighbor?) **Pre-orders are going on now! Order your Forgive-O-Matic (God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?) **Nezzer Toys are the Best! (The Toy That Saved Christmas) **Vote now! (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) **Come see the amazing Aaron! (The Little Drummer Boy) **Princess Poppyseed and Vanna Banana: The Famous Twins Ever in Pie City! (Princess and the Popstar) **Up with Bunnies (Twas the Night Before Easter) **Come sing the Bunny Song or you're being thrown into the fiery furnace! (Rack, Shack, and Benny) **Come visit the city of VeggieTown, where its newest team awaits: The WACL! (The Adventures of Iron-Boy: A VeggieTales Movie) **The Chipmunks: The Famous Musical Trio Ever! (A Chipmunk Christmas) *The song used for the 10-lap Scotland Highland race is the Silly Song Remix Medley (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Merry Larry is used again (Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) Category:Episodes Category:LarryBoy Category:LarryBoy series Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000